


you should see me in a crown

by thepleasureofhating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Blood, Character Death, Elseworlds, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Canon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepleasureofhating/pseuds/thepleasureofhating
Summary: Cisco didn't just become the head of a major crime system overnight. It took a lot of patience and one very personal connection.





	you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> i'm terrible at dialogue so i'm sorry if it sounds choppy.
> 
> Title from you should see me in a crown by billie eilish

To the public, Harrison Wells was a scientist, philanthropist, and the closest to a celebrity he could possibly be. He was on some magazine cover every other week, spouting bullshit about how he does what he does to help people and make the world better. He’d take pictures with adoring ‘fans,’ constantly giving himself an alibi. He used his seemingly endless supply of money to fund ‘groundbreaking’ projects in the STEM field that would gain him just more fame, even if no one knew where the money came from. Cisco would go with him to these big events, wearing overly fancy suits and drinking champagne that cost more than anyone would like to admit. It was an act, and a good one. Harrison didn’t mean any of this. He didn’t care what the “bright young minds of Central City” were up to. He just wanted to be seen and photographed. And Cisco knew it was all a cover. Cisco knew everything. 

First of all, Harrison Wells wasn’t even his real name. He was Eobard Thawne, and he was the head of one of the most dangerous and successful crime syndicates in the city. And Cisco was his boyfriend, always sitting pretty and off to the side. Cisco pretended he wasn’t listening, leaving all the business up to his more experienced and successful boyfriend. But he listened every chance he got. By now, he could run the syndicate on his own, if he so wished. And maybe he did. However, his biggest obstacle was Harrison himself. Harrison would never step down from his position as a mob boss unless it killed him. And honestly? That was more likely to happen than Harrison giving control over to Cisco. He didn’t think Cisco was smart enough, that’s why he let Cisco sit in every meeting with every client. He assumed Cisco just wasn’t listening. Instead, Cisco had every detail memorized, and he was ready to strike. 

\---

The night was warm, like it always is in that city. Never hot, like further south, but not cold either. Just warm. Harrison had been in meetings all day. Normal meetings, talking about charity galas and donation sums. The boring stuff. Any minute he’d come through the door, settling back into Eobard in an almost Mr. Hyde fashion and shout about some idiotic intern or employee he had to deal with. No one ever seemed to actually make him happy. Except Cisco. Cisco know how to deal with this. He already had a glass of scotch poured and was ready to pour anything. Right on time, Eobard threw the door open, tossing his jacket on the nearest solid thing, which just so happened to be Cisco. Cisco set the jacket down, quickly brushing off his own annoyance and Eobard continued to yell.

“...these fucking interns, no wonder they’re unpaid, they can’t think enough to be paid. How fucking hard is it to send an email?” Eobard shouted in no specific direction, but Cisco nodded supportively anyway. He knew better than to speak when Eobard was angry, just let him get it out before carefully sliding to distract him.

Eobard kept rambling for a bit before finally sitting down heavily in his chair and drinking half the glass of scotch in one go. Cisco sat on the desk in front of Eobard before easily sliding into his lap with his arms around Eobard’s neck, sitting just the way Eobard likes.

“Maybe you should fire them,” Cisco hums as he runs his fingers through Eobard’s short hair. “They obviously don’t know what they’re doing, and someone like you deserves only the best.”

“They’re already supposed to be the best. These interns were apparently picked out of a pool of over a thousand candidates, but still can’t handle basic fucking office work,” Eobard snapped back, obviously still annoyed from the events of the day.

Cisco nods again, humming softly as he once again pushes down his own distaste towards Eobard’s tone. He moves Eobard’s hands to his own hips, holding them there.

“Maybe we should just go home and you can work it out there,” Cisco said with a smile, leaning closer to Eobard.

Cisco could see him relax immediately, melting into Cisco’s words and touch. Cisco knew he won when Eobard immediately moved to pick him up and take him out to the car. The car ride itself was fairly quick, with Eobard’s hands all over Cisco’s stomach and thighs. When they got to the house, Eobard grabbed Cisco once again and pulled him to their bedroom, kissing him almost drunkenly. Cisco let him, he deserved something nice after such a ‘stressful’ day and Cisco needed to keep him in a good mood. Cisco carefully pushed Eobard onto the bed, slipping away to go clean up in the bathroom. As he stood in front of the too fancy countertops, Cisco could hear Eobard in the other room. He was excited, which was good. Cisco needed him to be distracted.

Coming out of the bathroom, Cisco held his arms behind his back, carefully smiling at Eobard as he moved to sit over his hips. Eobard reached up to put his hands on Cisco, but Cisco just shook his head at him, suggesting that there’s no touching just yet. Eobard’s arms flopped back onto the bed, giving off an almost bored air. In a violent, almost imperceptible movement, Cisco drove a knife hard enough through Eobard’s stomach to hit his spine, startling as well as paralyzing him.

“Alright,  _ Harrison _ , I, personally, think we should have a talk. Y’know, a classic heart-to-heart,” Cisco cooed in a fake sweet voice as Eobard choked quietly on his own blood. “I am  _ tired _ of being your pet and mute sidekick. Your stupid little boyfriend. Your little  _ trophy _ to show off to anyone who came in the room.” With every emphasized word, Cisco pressed the knife a little further in, drawing out painful gasps from Eobard.

“You should’ve paid attention to me. Given me credit for  _ my _ ideas that  _ you  _ stole for the syndicate. I was listening, Eobard. I was listening the entire time. I know your stupid little company from top to fucking bottom. Both of them. Had you just  _ listened _ to me, maybe we’d be having a different conversation.”

Eobard was starting to die from the blood pouring from his stomach and the blood pooling in his throat. Cisco leans back on his legs, watching Eobard with an almost disappointed sigh. 

“Y’know...for someone so tough and loud, I almost expected you to last a little longer. And I don’t just mean the dying,” Cisco said with a small shrug before quickly pulling the knife out. He was getting bored already. This was  _ exhausting _ . Cisco smiled sweetly at Eobard, blowing him a cheesy kiss before quickly slitting his throat with a single, fluid movement, finally ending it. 

He’d done it. And  _ god _ it felt  _ amazing _ . Cisco closed his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth of the blood and Eobard’s body between his thighs before he finally got up. He already knew what he was going to do with the body, it would just take a little finesse. He had a lot to do, and needed to get busy.

\---

The next morning Cisco sat with his feet up on what used to be Eobard’s desk. The news served as background noise from the TV on the other side of the room. Cisco was swirling a small amount of scotch in his glass, his understanding that it’s never too early to start drinking when one was celebrating. And boy did Cisco have a lot to celebrate today. Finally, the anchor on the TV gave him what he wanted.

“This morning, a former well-known mob boss was arrested for the murder of scientist and philanthropist Dr. Harrison Wells when Dr. Wells’ head was found in his bed, as well as the suspected murder weapon. Police are looking…”

The report kept going, but Cisco stopped listening. He smiled to himself as he tipped his head back, eyes closed. It’d worked. He’d killed two, no, three birds with one stone. He’d gotten rid of Eobard Thawne, successfully crowning himself as the new mob boss. Then he’d framed Eobard’s rival for the murder, taking out that entire syndicate in one move. And finally, he’d secured his position as a credible threat to the remaining crime syndicates in the Cisco. Now they all knew that Cisco was in charge, and soon they’d be on their knees in front of his desk, begging for his mercy and his business. He was already giddy at just the thought of it.

He was in charge now. He was the new king of Central City, and he couldn’t wait to make sure everyone knew that. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi! my tumblr is fireflylesbian


End file.
